


Oddities: Season One

by Inazuma Akai (calee1)



Series: Oddities [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calee1/pseuds/Inazuma%20Akai
Summary: A slew of awkward situations are unleashed on the unsuspecting Gundam pilots and company. The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything! Multi-part. Please, R&R.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Sally Po, Dorothy Catalonia/Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: Oddities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872586
Kudos: 2





	1. Scenario One - "Quatre's Biggest Fan"

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and I am not earning a profit from this fan fiction. However, any other original characters are my own creation. This is my first drabble series. I just started thinking of awkward situations to unleash on the Gundam pilots and other GW characters. The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything.

"Oddities"

By: Inazuma Akai

Scenario One

"Quatre's Biggest Fan"

"AHHHH!" A piercing scream broke the relative quiet of the Winner estate.

Duo, Heero, and Relena shot up from their respective seats in the living room where they were watching Quatre's huge plasma television that just so happened to occupy an entire wall. The occupants peered across the living room into the kitchen. Heero immediately began to berate himself for letting Relena drag him to Quatre's home in the first place. As soon as Quatre invited Relena, the young politician knew Heero had no choice but to tag along, unwilling to let her go anywhere alone. Duo, of course, had invited himself to which Quatre had no outward objections. Now, the three of them were on edge, wondering why their host had decided to scream at the top of his lungs. It didn't sound urgent. It sounded more like he had been surprised.

"Maybe he saw a spider…" Duo snickered.

"The Winners have an exterminator who stops by twice a week…" Heero supplied.

Duo rolled his eyes, "Figures…" Then he realized something. "How the heck do you know that?"

Heero remained silent, opting to investigate the noise instead. He reached for his gun.

Relena's eyes widened. "No guns in the house, Heero." Restraining a sigh, he folded his arms and sat back down.

Offering an approving smile to her bodyguard, Relena called out to Quatre, "Are you all right in there?"

There was a pause before he answered. "I'm fine. I just had a scare, that's all." He entered the room, worriedly wringing his hands together.

"Well, what happened?" Duo asked impatiently.

"Ummm, well…" Quatre blushed. "Dorothy's been…stalking me…before I would just see her pop up in places like the store or something…but now she's been walking past my house. I just saw her a minute ago on one of the security cameras in the kitchen…"

"That lady needs some serious therapy…" Duo muttered.

"I know a therapist. I have his card in here somewhere." Relena stated, digging around in her purse. All attention turned to her. Heero, in particular, stared at her questioningly. "Relena…"

"Oh, don't you 'Relena' me! They were bound to find out you were seeing one eventually." She replied indignantly.

The ex-Wing Zero pilot stared at her a moment longer before calmly focusing his attention elsewhere. Obviously, he refused to confirm or deny the allegations.

Author's Note: I've only written four of these so I will most likely post one a week. If this series goes well, I will try another. Drabbles aren't exactly my favorite genre but I did want to try it out for readers who aren't interested in lengthy storylines. : )

On another note, I'd love feedback...and constructive criticism...hence 'constructive' criticism...not flames, lol.

And here's the 5-star system for your convenience.

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:

1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!

2 stars – This story needs a face lift in the worst possible way…

3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.

4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!

5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?

Thank you all for reading!


	2. Scenario Two -  "Mother/Daughter Talk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slew of awkward situations are unleashed on the unsuspecting Gundam pilots and company. The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything! Multi-part. Please, R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and I am not earning a profit from this fan fiction. However, any other original characters are my own creation. This is my first drabble series. I just started thinking of awkward situations to unleash on the Gundam pilots and other GW characters. The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything.

"Oddities"

By: Inazuma Akai

Scenario Two

"Mother/Daughter Talk"

The day wasn't a scorcher but the sun was beaming down hot enough that a random pool party had been thrown together in a matter of hours. The adults claimed it was a chance for their children to spend time with their friends and family. But there were obviously ulterior motives, namely those that got them all out of their offices so they could enjoy a nice sunny day.

As usual, the festivities were taking place at the Winner Estate. Only Quatre and Relena owned property adequate enough to keep their guests entertained. But out of the two, only Quatre gave the air that there was a welcome invitation to his mansion. Of course, Relena was always open to entertaining guests. Yet she could never figure out why no one ever really came to visit. (She would later learn that having her husband and self-appointed bodyguard, Heero, around the house was a deterrent for anyone considering accepting an invitation).

Though Dorothy was also lacking in the area of making guests feel comfortable, she at least had training in proper etiquette to fall back on. In other words, she'd fake it if necessary. Quatre liked having people around and she liked seeing Quatre happy (the alternative was actually quite disturbing).

Having decided to take a break from socializing (as she was beginning to feel a migraine coming on) Dorothy sat pool side, her legs dangling over the edge. Her three-year-old daughter, Jasmine, perched on her lap, glaring into the water.

Pulling her gaze away from the people around her, who were acting more like children than the adults they truly were, Dorothy nudged Jasmine's arm to get her attention. Her daughter glanced up, still pouting.

The lone Catalonia had a penchant for inspiring fear in little children. Of course, that fear took the form of respect in her young daughter. But even her daughter wondered about her mother's sanity. At three years old she knew to step lightly.

There was some maternal instinct in her though. And it always niggled at her conscience when the little girl was upset or distraught. After various mishaps, she'd learned to find out what was bothering her daughter before going off on a tirade.

"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked.

"I don' wanna sim no more..."

"That's not the only reason you're sitting here instead of playing with your friends."

Jasmine tensed. "Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. So, either you tell me what's bothering you or I'll ask your daddy. I'm sure he knows."

"Otay, otay!" The little girl fumed in exasperation. Above her, Dorothy smiled victoriously.

"So spill."

"Aiden..."

"Yea..."

"I don' like him..."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don'."

Dorothy sighed deeply, rubbing her forehead. "I know you don't want to tell him you like him, quite frankly you shouldn't even be having crushes, but that's no reason to be rude. He's still your friend." Aiden was Heero and Relena's son. She doubted the four-year-old boy had any idea that Jasmine's strange behavior had something to do with a crush. His father had been just as clueless at 15 so she expected as much. His father hadn't been the 'sharpest tool in the shed' back then.

The young girl shifted, knowing her mother was right. "I won' be mean no more, but I still not wanna go back..."

"Then you can stay here with me if you want. I just don't want you being mean to Aiden, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Dorothy smirked. "Good. Now where's your water gun? Daddy's about to get a close encounter with a Super Soaker..." Dorothy chuckled evilly, spotting her husband, Quatre, seemingly still dry.

Jasmine grinned and then went to retrieve her water gun.

Author's Note: So far I've posted two drabbles. Now there are only two remaining.

I decided this drabble would star Dorothy since I sort of ridiculed her in the last entry. Notice the irony of the situation (apparently she finally got him, lol ^^)

As always, I'd love feedback...and constructive criticism...hence 'constructive' criticism...not flames…

And here's the 5-star system for your convenience.

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:

1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!

2 stars – This story needs a face lift in the worst possible way…

3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.

4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!

5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?

Thank you all for reading!


	3. Scenario Three - "The Late Shift"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slew of awkward situations are unleashed on the unsuspecting Gundam pilots and company. The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything! Multi-part. Please, R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and I am not earning a profit from this fan fiction. However, any other original characters are my own creation. This is my first drabble series. I just started thinking of awkward situations to unleash on the Gundam pilots and other GW characters. The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything.

Warning(s): WAFF and/or sappiness.

"Oddities"

By: Inazuma Akai

Scenario Three

"The Late Shift"

Hilde groggily opened her eyes. The vid. phone was alerting them of an incoming call. She turned over and buried her head under her pillow. The phone continued to blare. She lifted her head and frowned down at her sleeping husband.

"Get the phone!" She shouted into his ear.

Duo jolted awake, almost falling out of the bed. He glared at her as best he could considering he was seeing double. He'd only had three hours of sleep at the most.

"You get the phone!" He growled and turned over, facing away from her.

Hilde scowled. "You get it!"

Duo flipped onto his side and stared her down. She stared back. The vid. phone continued to ring in the background.

"I was up until 5:00 a.m. in the morning filling out that freakin' damage report from our mission to L4! I refuse to answer the phone right now!" Duo proclaimed.

"In case you've forgotten, I was the one helping you file those reports!"

"Grrrr..."

"Hello?"

The two feuding adults looked up to see that their 15 year old son, Collin, had already answered the dreaded phone call. They had the decency to look ashamed.

"This is ridiculous! Even your son has better manners than you do!" Hilde scolded.

"You mean he has better manners than you!"

"Um, mom… dad?" Collin asked nervously.

"What?" They bellowed.

The teenager shrunk under their gaze.

"Aiden just called. He says Uncle Heero wants all the Preventers, part time and full, to report to HQ at 1300 hours."

Duo glanced at the clock. It read 8:30 a.m. He sighed in relief.

"Good. That's enough time for us to catch up on some of the sleep we missed."

Collin nodded, "I'll be in the garage for a while. I should be back by the time you two wake up." He walked to the door and closed it behind him, gently.

Hilde watched her son leave and turned to her husband, who was slowly drifting back off to sleep. She smirked evilly. Grabbing a fist full of cover, she yanked it roughly off of him and quickly wrapped it around herself. She then pretended to be asleep.

Duo felt unusually cold. He reached for some more cover but found none. He peered out of one eye, muttering. He saw that his wife was conveniently bundled up in the sheets. A frown creased his brow. Hilde could see he was fuming and couldn't help but giggle.

"Hand over the cover, Hil…"

"No!" she said, holding on to it protectively.

"Give it!" he shouted, pulling at it.

"Never!" She jumped out of bed and raced for the door. He growled. In one fluid motion, he leaped over the side of the bed and was blocking her way.

Hilde stepped back cautiously. Before she could escape, Duo tackled her. They fell to the floor in a jumbled heap. She laughed at his indignant expression as he tugged the covers away from her, grumbling something about conspiracies.

"It was just a joke, love. I didn't mean any harm by it."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Hn." Was her only reply. He settled himself down on the floor and was about to go to sleep again.

Hilde eyed him strangely. He was starting to pick up his fellow pilots' habit of monosyllabic responses. She continued to watch him as he started to get comfortable on their bedroom floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm tryin' to sleep…"

"On the floor?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No..."

"Good." He closed his eyes.

Hilde just shrugged. She cuddled next to him and closed her eyes as well. To her surprise, she felt Duo wrap his arms around her and pull her closer.

She smiled, "Well, at least he makes up for his bad attributes…" she thought, chuckling softly.

Author's Note: And that's three down and one to go! I apologize for the WAFF! : )

As always, I'd love feedback...and constructive criticism...hence 'constructive' criticism...not flames, lol. Since this was my first attempt at drabble writing, I'd like some input to see what I can improve upon.

And here's the 5-star system for your convenience.

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:

1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!

2 stars – This story needs a face lift in the worst possible way…

3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.

4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!

5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?

Thank you all for reading!


	4. Scenario Four - "Bachelor Years"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slew of awkward situations are unleashed on the unsuspecting Gundam pilots and company. The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything! Multi-part. Please, R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and I am not earning a profit from this fan fiction. However, any other original characters are my own creation. This is my first drabble series. I just started thinking of awkward situations to unleash on the Gundam pilots and other GW characters. The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything.

"Oddities"

By: Inazuma Akai

Scenario Four

"Bachelor Years"

"Dinner's ready!" A voice called loudly.

Duo zoomed into the kitchen. He looked about ready to cry when he saw the steaming pot sitting alluringly on the stove. Rubbing his hands to together he approached it. He picked up the lid and took a good long whiff. Then his eyes bulged out and he began to cough. He slammed the lid down, covering the pot.

"Whoaaa! Now that smells like something just crawled in it and died!"

"But I've been cooking for hours! And you're telling me it's road kill?" Quatre exclaimed.

Duo fanned the air, trying desperately to clear it of the foul smell, "Yes, yes it is. I'm mad that's all you could come up with in four hours. I don't see the point in taking turns cooking if you're gonna be this horrible. That time Heero got lazy and snuck in c-rations was better than this."

Quatre's lip quivered. "It's that bad?"

Duo nodded his head emphatically.

By this time, a shadow had silently taken up position in the corridor outside the kitchen, eavesdropping. Then there were two shadows. And finally, there were three.

The shadows didn't like where the conversation was going. They were thankful they didn't have to suffer through the dish Quatre prepared. However, the three unanimously agreed that subterfuge would have been the best way to address the issue. Duo could have just sabotaged dinner and been done with it. Of course opening his big mouth and telling the truth (rudely at that) was his way of dealing with it.

"The fool…" They thought.

"I'm not going in there… And you can't make me." The first shadow announced.

"Someone must be a sacrifice." The second shadow left little room for argument.

"It's not that serious, Yuy. Lie low for a few hours. He'll get over it and probably have something catered. Problem solved. Did you really expect him to learn how to cook? It should be every man for himself anyway."

"Sharing responsibilities builds camaraderie, Chang."

"What? You read that in one of your self-help books?" Wufei remarked snidely.

"Cool it you two." Trowa was not in the mood to argue. He'd been against them sharing an apartment for this mission from the beginning. It was madness!

Their attention was drawn back to the kitchen when they heard the refrigerator door close.

Duo had taken a coke from the fridge. Then walking over to the pantry, he grabbed a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"I'm gonna watch TV. Call me when dinner's ready. And when I say dinner, I mean something that's edible. Not something you'd use to clean your Gundam's engine." With that said, the Deathscythe pilot popped a cookie in his mouth and left.

Quatre's bright blue eyes filled with tears. The rest of the pilots 'conveniently' vanished after that.

Author's Note: And so ends the "Oddities" series… for now. I kind of liked the randomness of the scenes. : )

As always, I'd love feedback...and constructive criticism...hence 'constructive' criticism...not flames, lol. Since this was my first attempt at drabble writing, I'd like some input to see what I can improve upon.

And here's the 5-star system for your convenience.

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:

1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!

2 stars – This story needs a face lift in the worst possible way…

3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.

4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!

5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?

Thank you all for reading!


	5. Scenario Five -  "A Kitten for Sally, Part 1"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slew of awkward situations are unleashed on the unsuspecting Gundam pilots and company. The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything! Multi-part. Please, R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and I am not earning a profit from this fan fiction. However, any other original characters are my own creation. This is my first drabble series. I just started thinking of awkward situations to unleash on the Gundam pilots and other GW characters. The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything.

"Oddities"

By: Inazuma Akai

Scenario Five

"A Kitten for Sally, Part 1"

The scent of coffee wafted through the living room. Wufei could smell its potency as he approached the kitchen. His wife, Sally, brewed a pot every morning. Even though it was their day off, she still seemed to need her cup of coffee. She'd stumble around like a zombie without it.

He entered the kitchen and was greeted with a chipper, "Morning!" It was ironic, because he had already greeted her 20 minutes earlier when she sluggishly brushed her teeth and washed her face in their shared bathroom.

He thought back to their encounter with a smirk. He had risen before her, as usual, and was brushing his teeth over the sink. A mumbled "G'mornin'" sounded behind him. He raised an eyebrow as Sally shuffled into the bathroom. Thankfully, they had two sinks so he wouldn't have to rush. Wufei would have been reluctant to leave anyway because the sight of Sally in the morning was morbidly fascinating to him. He couldn't understand why she was so… disoriented. She slept a full eight hours. Wasn't that enough?

Married life had been an adjustment. It wasn't as if it was new to him. It was that the women he married and the circumstances surrounding both marriages were completely different.

His marriage to his first wife, Meiran, had been challenging, to say the least. One memory, in particular, stood out for him. The elders had tried persuading him and Meiran to share a bedroom. The arrangement resulted in a shouting match and property damage.

The incident effectively dissuaded the elders from ever broaching the subject again. Wufei and Meiran were then able to live in separate rooms on opposites ends of the hallway.

Marriage to Sally was calmer and quieter, of course. But it was the first time he had, had to share close quarters with a woman. She was one of the most logical women he knew, but she still had her moments. Some days he chalked her mood swings up to hormones and went about his merry way.

Recently, hormones were the main culprit for her shifts in mood. For the last four months to be exact. Duo had gotten a kick out of the news that Wufei would be a father. He also felt the need to rub in the fact that Wufei would be suffering the backlash of Sally's pregnancy for nine whole months.

As the first of the pilots to become a father, with a brood of three boys and counting, Duo felt the need to 'induct' the others into fatherhood. He called it 'friendly advice' and 'training.' His fellow pilots called it hazing.

After finishing breakfast, Wufei disappeared into the living room to read. He had so little time to do so in between missions and he was relishing the opportunity. Sally seemed reluctant to interrupt as she was quite aware of the fact that her husband wanted to catch up on his reading. She tried to busy herself with tidying their already immaculate home (Wufei harbored slightly OC tendencies).

After only an hour, Sally became antsy. "I want to go out." she announced.

Without looking up from his book, Wufei asked, "Where to?"

"To the mall!" she told him.

Wufei promptly shut his book. "Of all places, she had to choose the mall." he thought.

Husband and wife faced each other in a stand-off.

Wufei argued that she was four months pregnant and that walking would just tire her out.

Sally pointed out she still worked for the Preventers full-time and that he was making excuses.

The latter won the argument and the couple set off for the mall.

Wufei was abundantly grateful when the excursion only lasted for an hour. (He assumed it had something to do with swollen ankles, but he doubted Sally would admit to it if it did).

While walking back to their car, Sally spotted a pet shop. There was a small litter of kittens in the store's window. Scottish Folds to be exact.

"Ohh, look! Aren't they adorable?" she called to her husband, going up to the window and gushing over the kittens.

Slapping his forehead, Wufei walked over to the window and looked down at the kittens. "They're kittens." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Your point?" she asked, starting to coo at them as they jumped over each other to get to her.

He shook his head, choosing to ignore her comment and headed back towards the car. "Are you coming?"

Putting her hand on her hip, she spun around pinning him with a look. "No... and if it's all right with you, I'd like to buy one..."

"WHAT? NO! I do NOT want one of those filthy little creatures in my home."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "You mean OUR home, right?"

"Yes, our home. But I don't want that," he pointed to a kitten, "In OUR home."

His wife began to sniffle, calling on the most pathetic puppy dog face she could muster. "Please, Wu-chan. I've never had a pet before...please?"

Gathering what strength he could to avoid looking into her face, he turned away, "No. Those things get into whatever they can find, claw away at everything, and I, for one, am NOT going to clean the litter box everyday or put up with the stench that comes from it."

"B-but I'll take care of it. You won't have to lift a finger. Please, please, pleeease?"

He turned to look at her sternly, "Do I have your word that you will feed, bathe and clean up after this cat? And that whatever trouble the cat causes you will take full responsibility for it?"

"Yes, 'father' you have my word." she promised with a slight roll of her eyes.

He took a deep sigh and hung his head. "Fine then… but if our house is destroyed because of it, remember it's your fault."

"Yes, yes." Sally mumbled, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside so she could buy a kitten.

Author's Note: I decided to pick up the "Oddities" drabble series again. This entry started out as a one-shot. I divided it into three parts.

As always, I'd love feedback...and constructive criticism...hence 'constructive' criticism...not flames, lol. Since this was my first attempt at drabble writing, I'd like some input to see what I can improve upon.

And here's the 5-star system for your convenience.

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:

1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!

2 stars – This story needs a face lift in the worst possible way…

3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.

4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!

5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?

Thank you all for reading!


	6. Scenario Six  - "A Kitten for Sally, Part 2"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slew of awkward situations are unleashed on the unsuspecting Gundam pilots and company. The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything! Multi-part. Please, R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and I am not earning a profit from this fan fiction. However, any other original characters are my own creation. This is my first drabble series. I just started thinking of awkward situations to unleash on the Gundam pilots and other GW characters. The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything.

"Oddities"

By: Inazuma Akai

Scenario Six

"A Kitten for Sally, Part 2"

The collective noise of the pet store hit Wufei like a sound wave as soon as he and Sally entered. There was also the underlying smell of various animals assailing his senses. Meanwhile, his wife drifted happily through the store. She obviously preferred fawning over the fuzzy creatures rather than the scaly ones. Discrimination he called it. Why couldn't she be equally fascinated by the iguanas? At least then he'd have a vested interest in this venture.

While he swiftly started to plot his escape, the pet shop owner approached Sally and struck up a conversation intending the talk her into buying one of the fuzz balls, he surmised.

The owner, who Wufei picked up was named Dan, found out Sally was leaning more toward buying a kitten who'd been playfully pawing at her through his cage. Sally and Dan talked the necessities of owning a cat. Wufei drifted closer to the door.

His attention was peeked back to their conversation when Dan peered at Sally for a moment before asking, "Excuse me, ma'am but are you pregnant?"

Wufei raised an eyebrow, mentally trying to deduce what his wife's current physical state had to do with anything. He drifted back toward the feline enchanters.

Sally answered pleasantly, "Why yes, I am. Four months actually."

"In that case, you should keep the kitten's litter box in a closed off area for health purposes." The pet shop owner informed her.

Wufei hoped it would deter Sally from purchasing the little runt, but instead she started to brain storm places she could put the kitten's litter box that were out of the way.

With a sigh, he realized he would be helping out more with the cat than he originally planned.

About 30 minutes later, the two emerged from the pet store, Sally with a kitten perched in her arms and Wufei holding a large bag full of items from the pet store in addition to Sally's previous purchases from the mall.

With a burst of energy, the kitten reached up and pawed playfully at Sally's braid which was hanging over her right shoulder. She laughed. Petting the feline, she was rewarded with the sound of him purring contentedly.

"Cute!" she giggled, cuddling him to her.

In the meantime, Wufei begrudgingly loaded the back seat with Sally's purchases. He got in the car, glaring at the kitten in Sally's lap.

The kitten, whom Sally had named Long Wing, Wing-chan for short, hissed at Wufei, his hair standing up on his back as he tried to paw at him.

In reaction, Wufei's lip turned up into a scowl at the kitten. "Keep that thing away from me."

"Fine," Sally mumbled, trying to calm Wing down. The kitten flashed his blazing eyes at the man. He obviously didn't seem too fond of Wufei.

"Hn, he must be able to tell you don't like him..."

"Good."

She stuck her tongue out at him, reaching in the back seat as they pulled off into the street. Retrieving a ball of yarn from the bag of toys and other items, Sally gave it to Wing, and he began to play with it, easily side-tracked from glaring at Wufei.

Wufei shook his head. "What have I gotten myself into," he mumbled.

They soon arrived back home. After parking in their driveway, Wufei proceeded to unload the car. He seemed to be trying to rush inside, a sure sign his patience was hanging on by a thread.

"Awww, he's not so bad." Sally commented, following him into the house. "You've just got to get used to him, that's all." she finished as Wufei set the parcels down on the end table. Just as he completed the task, Wing attacked the bag, pulling it over.

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose you are going to try and convince me he isn't vicious?"

His wife chuckled nervously. "He's not vicious... just hyper. I can train him... I hope..."

Sally then watched Wing go from throwing a ball around to tearing the bag to shreds with his claws.

"Hey, stop that!" she yelled, gaining the kitten's attention.

Wing immediately stopped what he was doing and hung his head. The young woman smiled triumphantly. "See?"

Oddly enough, Wufei smiled and pointed to the kitten, Wing had continued his activities as soon as she turned her attention away and with a snicker added, "See?"

Sally frowned, "You just have to rub it in, don't you? Is there any way to get you to be quiet?"

He shrugged. "Maybe,"

The other smirked. "And what might that be?"

"Your head must be in kitten land if you can't guess."

Sally raised an eyebrow and shook her head, moving to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer and planted a light kiss on his lips. He smiled against her lips and held her tightly as he bent down to capture her lips fully.

Hissing, Wing stopped what he was doing and pounced, swiping with his claws across the back of Wufei's leg.

Wufei's eyes widened as he instantly pulled away from Sally, nearly kicking the kitten into orbit. Repressing a curse, he lifted his leg to examine the thin scratches. They resembled paper cuts. And just like paper cuts they stung and oozed with blood seconds later. "I told you that kitten was vicious!" he announced to Sally, desperately controlling the volume of his voice.

Wincing at Wufei's tone, Sally turned to frown at Wing, scolding him. The kitten had retreated under the sofa after the attack and was still glaring at Wufei from under it.

Moving towards her husband, Sally grabbed his hand and led him to their room, making him sit on the bed. Disappearing into the bathroom, she reappeared with some things she'd obtained from a first aid kit.

"He's not vicious when it comes to me. Maybe it is just you." she remarked softly as she gently began to clean his cuts.

As she applied some alcohol to the cut, he refrained from flinching and opted to stare at a point on the wall instead. Glaring back at her but with little intensity, he retorted, "And what am I supposed to do about it?"

Sally shrugged. "You could try avoiding him."

His eyes blazed with fire. "This is our home. Why should I go out of my way in my own house? This is ridiculous. We're taking him back."

"Aw, come on! I could never take him back. It's just a phase. He only gets riled up when you're near me. He could just be protective of me." she suggested, giving a nervous laugh.

"Then you either train him to deal with it, or I'm kicking him out. I see no other solution."

Taking a deep breath, Sally prepared to throw an idea at him that he'd most likely refuse, but she had to try anyway.

"There is another solution to this, if you're willing to listen."

Raising an eyebrow, Wufei stared at her carefully, knowing he did not want to hear her response. "Which is?"

"Well, we could... get him... a playmate..."

"Another vicious creature? Oh, no! We can't even handle this one."

"Hear me out now. We could get a girl. She'd distract him from trying to turn you into his new scratching post." she concluded with a smirk.

Placing a hand over his eyes, he sighed deeply. "I don't believe this... another one. It better work."

Sally chuckled. "Trust me, it will. I can go and pick one up now if you like?"

"You seriously aren't considering leaving me here with him are you?"

His wife put a hand to her mouth, seemingly beginning to cough all of a sudden. Choking down hysterical laughter, she inquired innocently, "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little kitten?"

He frowned. "Kitten, no. But I don't trust that monster."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Take him with me?"

He nodded, staring at her seriously.

Sally sighed. "Fine," Coughing again, she stated, "You stay here until I leave. We don't want a repeat of earlier, now do we?"

"Obviously." he half growled. He really didn't like the idea of the whole pet thing.

Finishing up with his bandages, his wife stepped back. "All done." she announced, gathering the things she'd used and putting them away. Coming back, she stretched before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be back soon," she said with a straight face, closing the door behind her and letting out the giggles she'd been holding the duration of their conversation.

He frowned at the door and lay back on the bed closing his eyes, suddenly feeling tired and hoping the whole kitten thing was a dream.

Author's Note: Poor Wu-chan… I torture him unnecessarily, I know. LOL

As always, I'd love feedback...and constructive criticism...hence 'constructive' criticism...not flames, lol. Since this was my first attempt at drabble writing, I'd like some input to see what I can improve upon.

And here's the 5-star system for your convenience.

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:

1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!

2 stars – This story needs a face lift in the worst possible way…

3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.

4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!

5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?

Thank you all for reading!


	7. Scenario Seven  - "A Kitten for Sally, Part 3"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slew of awkward situations are unleashed on the unsuspecting Gundam pilots and company. The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything! Multi-part. Please, R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I am not earning a profit from this fan fiction. However, any other original characters are my own creation. This is my first drabble series. I just started thinking of awkward situations to unleash on the Gundam pilots and other GW characters. The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything.

"Oddities"

By: Inazuma Akai

Scenario Seven

"A Kitten for Sally, Part 3"

Accomplishing her mission, Sally returned home. Entering the front door, she was followed by not one but two kittens. Surprisingly, her idea worked as planned. Wing calmed down, taking joy in rough housing with his new playmate, Jade.

An evil thought came to mind when she didn't find Wufei anywhere downstairs. She picked up the kittens and went to their room, carefully opening the door and peeking inside. Seeing her husband was asleep, she dropped Jade down softly and pointed to Wufei. Quickly catching on, Jade padded in. Jade soundlessly jumped on the bed and then onto Wufei's stomach; her small weight roused him.

Mumbling softly, Wufei's eyes painfully opened, not wanting to react to light. His vision was blurred, and he could feel something on his stomach. Drowsily, he reached out to touch the blurry object and jumped back a bit when he felt it move. Wufei bolted upright.

Laughter rang out from the doorway as Sally placed Wing on the floor as well. He, too, jumped on the bed, chasing after Jade. The two kittens began to scamper around, trampling over Wufei in the process.

Wufei stared dumbfounded for a moment, having forgotten where Sally had gone to. With a sigh he rubbed his face, looking up at her. "What's her name?" He asked.

"Her name's Jade. Precious, huh?" Sally asked, coming to sit next to him, expertly side stepping the kittens as they dashed by.

"Adorable," He mumbled through a yawn.

"If you're still tired, I can take the demon spawn into my office and work on my report while you finish your nap." Sally offered.

He shook his head. "It would be pointless. I'm awake already."

Her face took on a guilty look. "Sorry for waking you so abruptly."

He shrugged, suppressing another yawn. "It's nothing." His attention was suddenly caught by the kittens playing, and he smirked at her. "It looks like it is working."

She stuck her nose into the air smugly. "Of course it did. I do know what I'm talking about from time to time."

He snorted, his eyes twinkling.

Sally smirked, standing to her feet. Raising her voice to be heard over the two pets' playful hissing, she said, "Come on, hell cats. Chow time."

The kittens stopped what they were doing and trailed after her, pawing at each other occasionally.

"What would you like for dinner?" She asked Wufei before leaving.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm not picky."

Sally rolled her eyes, snorting disbelievingly. "Yeah, right," She muttered but cut the comment short, shooting off after Wing and Jade. She could be heard yelling something about staying away from Wufei's katanas.

Wufei turned the page of his book carefully, absorbing the words. Faintly, he could hear Sally moving around in her office, and he smiled to himself.

"Get out now! That's the last time you play around my computer! You two lost the file I was working on!" His wife's voice bellowed, shattering the silence. The two culprits she'd been screeching about raced into the living room with the dark-eyed man.

Wing took one look at him and hid under the arm chair. Jade, on the other hand, jumped on the sofa and sat next to him, gazing at him curiously.

Wufei glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and his smile grew. Reluctant to admit it, he liked her. He was not sure why but figured it may have been due to her sweeter demeanor. He finally reached a hand out and patted her on the head gently before returning his attention to his book.

Jade meowed, jumping on the back of the sofa and walking until she was over his shoulder. She stared down at the book now, trying to see what was so interesting.

He chuckled softly as he caught her in the corner of his eye again and gently placed her on his lap so she, too, could 'read.'

Jade looked up at him then placed a paw on the book, trying to make head or tails of the gibberish before sitting back and following along. From under the armchair, Wing hissed, feeling put out now that Wufei had stolen his playmate as well as Sally. He meowed loudly, attempting to get their attention.

Wufei spared him a withering look. "Don't even think about it. Go play with Sally." He commanded as if expecting the kitten to understand.

Wing glared at him, stunning Wufei when he came from under the chair and slinked off towards Sally's office once more but not before meowing pleadingly at Jade who made an indecisive glance to Wufei.

Deciding to stay with Wufei instead, Jade peered back down at the book, avoiding Wing's accusing eyes. He hissed once more, hair standing on end then bounded out of the room in obvious irritation.

With an eyebrow raised, Wufei looked back down at Jade and shook his head at their show of personalities. He petted her again before turning the page.

As if on cue, Sally's voice screamed, "Wing! What are you doing back in here? Go sit in the corner, now!"

Wufei flinched slightly at her tone and involuntarily turned to look at the office as the small kitten sulked back out, crawling back under the armchair. He looked down at Jade and placed her on the floor gently, nodding at her encouragingly. He petted her one more time, sitting back.

Jade thought she was in trouble until he petted her and moved hesitantly over to Wing. He looked up at her with a sense of betrayal. Screeching, he made a show of his claws and jumped on the chair, using it as a catapult to the book shelf. Satisfied with the distance between them, he settled down again, swishing his tail back and forth, menacingly. Jade halted her approach, looking back over at Wufei.

He shook her head at Wing but at the same time felt sorry for the kitten that had gotten emotionally beaten on both ends. He got up from the couch, bent down to pick up Jade, and slowly walked over to Wing, not wanting to spook him. Then carefully he reached a hand out, having it hover over his head, unsure.

Wing stared at the hand and then with much effort, stood, rubbing his head against the hand, in an affectionate manner, showing he wouldn't attack.

Wufei sighed in relief and proceeded to pet him more firmly as if trying to comfort him and placed Jade carefully beside him.

Wing glanced at Jade and meowed, his playmate doing the same in turn. Continuing to swish his tail, Wing remained unmoving. Jade got up and rubbed against him and purred, instantly winning him over. Wing peered at Wufei for a moment before jumping down from the bookcase, picking up a toy on the way and running off into another room.

Taking this as him accepting her apology, Jade pounced on Wufei's shoulder and purred before jumping down to chase after Wing.

Wufei shook his head but smiled as he sat back down and continued to read.

Half an hour passed before Sally emerged from her office, cheeks streaked with tears. She sat down heavily by Wufei, rubbing a hand over her forehead.

"I hate this part of the pregnancy." She muttered, feeling her body constantly shifting from cold to hot.

His face softened. "I'm sorry." He replied, placing an arm behind her and rubbing her back gently. "Is there something I can get you?"

She shook her head, moving closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "No, I'm ok. Just mood swings. Come to think of it, that's why I got so mad at Jade and Wing. I wonder where they went..."

His body stiffened a bit. He didn't want her to know he had become so close to them, and he shrugged.

"I think I saw them heading in that direction." He pointed absently, suddenly interested in his book again.

Sally brushed off the feeling it was more to the comment and yawned briefly.

"I think I'll go to bed now. Would you like to join me?" She asked, face breaking out into a grin.

He returned the grin. "Why not?"

She smirked at him, rising to her feet, waiting for him to do the same. In the meantime, a streak of red, white, black, and brown ran through, trailed by another form the same color. The blue eyed woman blinked at how Wing and Jade meowed at Wufei and went along their merry way up the stairs.

"What was that about?"

He was blushing slightly but shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

She raised an eyebrow, walking with him to their room. "Oh, yes you do. Those two were way to calm just now. What happened?"

"They probably just got use to each other better."

"That and they've gotten used to you."

He shrugged again, the slight blush returning. "Maybe,"

Just as they reached their bedroom, Jade slinked in and meowed at Wufei, begging to be picked up.

"Well, look at that. It seems that Jade likes you. Wing must be all right with it or doesn't care if he hasn't attacked you yet."

He coughed slightly and looked down at Jade, urging her to go away with his eyes and shooing her away slightly.

Jade took the hint and padded away looking crestfallen.

"Aww, you hurt her feelings." Sally remarked.

Wufei rolled his eyes and sighed, bending down to pick Jade up, trying to pet her without it being noticed by Sally.

The kitten purred loudly. Sally smiled, and then went into the bathroom to take a shower and get changed. Wing walked in and sat on the bed, playing with the yarn he'd acquired.

Wufei sighed and sat on the bed as well, just watching him.

When Sally finished, she came back up, hair slightly damp and dressed in her night clothes. Her brows quirked up at the scene.

"I guess Wing is all right with it." She pronounced, watching how Wing was more at ease than before.

Wufei smirked at her. "I guess so."

She shook her head, moving to pick up Wing and deposit him on the floor. "It's all yours now." she said, gesturing to the bathroom.

He nodded and picking up his change of clothes and a towel, headed into the bathroom.

Smiling sweetly at Wing and Jade, Sally shooed them off, telling them to go downstairs. The two obeyed but not without knocking something over and dashing away quickly.

Sally sighed deeply, shutting the door and getting into bed, settling under the covers.

Moments later, Wufei emerged from the bathroom. His eyes did a quick sweep of the room, looking for the kittens. When he didn't see them, he let out a sigh of relief. Walking over to the bed, he settled in beside Sally and smiled warmly at her.

His wife cuddled against his side, placing her head on his shoulder. She smiled up at him just as warmly and to tease, she purred.

He frowned down at her but chuckled and smacked her arm lightly. "Stop that."

She giggled, nodding her head. Suddenly, she questioned, "You don't mind having them around now, do you?"

"For now, no. But if they mess up, they're out of here."

"Understood. Truth be told, they're even beginning to test my patience, and with the condition I'm in, that's not a good idea."

He frowned a bit but didn't let her see it. "Are you regretting getting them?"

"Of course not. I love having them around, it's just sometimes I get angry for no reason and then they tear through and destroy whatever is in their path. It becomes trying on my part." She explained.

"I understand. Maybe all they need is some more training, huh?"

"Yes, that would be best. I'll get to that tomorrow."

Yawning again, she kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight, love."

He smiled and rubbed her back before letting his body relax into the warmth of the bed.

"Goodnight."

Author's Note: Scenario seven is the end of "A Kitten for Sally." Call me biased, but I had fun with this one. Chalk it up to me being a Wufei fan. Also, I want to give special thanks to Comix28 for originally helping me with this plot over a decade ago (wow, it's been a while…)

I'm open to ideas for scenarios, pairings, etc. If I can work it in, I will. Just keep requests reasonable and within the fic's designated rating.

As always, I'd love feedback...and constructive criticism...hence 'constructive' criticism...not flames, lol. Since this was my first attempt at drabble writing, I'd like some input to see what I can improve upon.

And here's the 5-star system for your convenience.

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:

1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!

2 stars – This story needs a face lift in the worst possible way…

3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.

4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!

5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?

Thank you all for reading!


	8. Scenario Eight - "D & Q Marketing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slew of awkward situations are unleashed on the unsuspecting Gundam pilots and company. The theme of each drabble will vary. There is no specified genre for the series so expect anything! Multi-part. Please, R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I am not earning a profit from this fan fiction.

"D & Q Marketing"

By: Inazuma Akai

Scenario Eight

Winner Corp was buzzing with excitement. The science and engineering divisions would be unveiling some of its most impressive inventions at the company's annual expo. Last minute arrangements were being made for investors who would be visiting and then negotiating over inventions that piqued their interest.

Quatre's sister, Iria Winner, was helping to organize things along with his fiancée, Dorothy. He was certain things would go especially smooth with the two of them at the helm. Though both women varied in personality, their differences seemed to bring a balance and harmony to the company. To say Quatre was abundantly grateful for the outcome was an understatement.

As the investors arrived, they were welcomed to the event by Quatre and his board of directors. The progression of the day would be dedicated to allowing the investors to tour the displays. Afterwards, they would schedule times to meet with the inventors to negotiate terms of agreement, etc. Quatre did not stand in the way of his employees and their right to intellectual property. He wanted them to succeed and grow as individuals who would eventually start their own companies and partner with Winner Corp. His wisdom had allowed him to maintain not merely networking connections but friendships. He rarely acquired any adversaries in the business world. When he did, they were already well known antagonists.

Things were going extremely well. There was a substantial turn out. Trowa and Duo were even in attendance. Of course, while Trowa was there as moral support, Duo seemed to enjoy flitting about and examining all of the displays. There was one, in particular, using hamsters to demonstrate a new space station colony's layout and system. It caused no harm to the hamsters, and the 'aww' factor worked quite effectively on the female viewers. It also worked on Duo, who just had to have one of the hamsters as his very own.

Not long after Duo finished haggling with the scientists in the fondly dubbed 'ham-ham' project, Quatre saw the aforementioned Gundam pilot with a black and white teddy bear hamster perched on his head. The hamster's coat was similarly patterned to a panda, and he seemed right at home in Duo's chestnut locks. The hamster seemed especially happy to be fed morsels of food from Duo's plate as his new owner grazed at the heavy laden buffet table.

Quatre had seen many things in his 24 years of life. But a hamster riding on a man's head and stuffing its cheeks with various food stuffs was not one of them.

"Now Wufei can rub it in that Duo has an actual mascot to match his eating habits." Trowa declared, having walked up next to Quatre unnoticed.

"Should we be concerned?" Quatre resisted the urge to wring his hands. Years in a board room with opportunistic business men had taught him to correct his body language. His soft heart remained intact; it just sported a more durable casing.

"He'll be fine. I'm thinking more about Hilde and the amount of chaos he'll cause her with his new fuzzy henchman." Dorothy appeared on his other side, smoothly pecking Quatre on the cheek before returning to her professional façade.

Quatre blushed a bit before nodding in agreement. Trowa elected to ignore the public display of affection all together.

From a short distance away, a particularly infamous investor was making his way toward the trio. Quatre and Dorothy identified the man as Fuuma Hattori.

"I'll leave you all to it." Trowa said, noticing the man's approach. In other words, he gladly left them to deal with the piranhas.

Mr. Fuuma was a man in his mid-50s and was known for his dealings with the Earth's military. He openly supported the Earth Sphere Alliance during the war. Quatre had no doubt that as patriotic as Mr. Fuuma may have been, the graying business man was not above taking advantage of circumstances, war or no war. He had offers from Mr. Fuuma before regarding some of the advanced mobile suit weaponry his engineering department had devised. Dorothy took a liking to that division and frequently made her own contributions.

As the man neared, Quatre gulped. He had a sinking feeling. Though Mr. Fuuma was quite polite to those with power, he might mistake Dorothy for someone unimportant, which would be a big mistake on his part. Dorothy, whether she was in the presence of dignitaries or not, would put him in his place. Something Quatre dreaded and welcomed at the same time. Suddenly, he felt Dorothy tense.

"Mr. Winner, it is nice to see you again." Mr. Fuuma greeted as he reached out to shake Quatre's hand. He was looking Dorothy over disapprovingly, maybe even bored.

"It's nice to see you as well. This is my fiancée and business associate, Dorothy Catalonia." Quatre said, turning to Dorothy.

Dorothy only nodded at Mr. Fuuma and remained silent. Mr. Fuuma gave an uninterested looked, not even attempting to shower her with false pleasantries.

"So," Mr. Fuuma began, focusing once again on Quatre, who frowned at his disrespect towards his fiancée. Dorothy, however, said nothing. Truth be told, she looked rather amused.

"Have you taken our offer into consideration?" Mr. Fuuma asked, exuding an air of misplaced confidence.

"Well, actually, I think it'd be best if you asked her." Quatre stated, cocking his head at Dorothy. He smiled as Mr. Fuuma raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What do you mean her?" Mr. Fuuma did not look pleased with the prospect of conversing with the woman in question.

"What he means is I'm the creator of the Darlian System. I own the patent. Since Winner Corp. supplied me with the materials I needed, I asked them to market it for me. So I'm the one you should be sucking up to." She smirked at the man, who was standing there utterly speechless. Her eyes danced with mirth at his predicament...that and Quatre seemed to be bubbling over with repressed laughter. He, too, was enjoying how the man looked like a fish out of water.

Then Dorothy's smile faded, and she said in a professional manner, "I believe you had a proposal you wanted to share with me?" The man gathered his composure and was about to speak when she raised a hand to silence him.

"I must warn you though. I am not easily won over. It will take more than a few empty promises of instant wealth to convince me of your sincerity." She looked at her watch. "You have exactly 3 minutes." Dorothy paused for effect and grinned. "Make 'em count."

Mr. Fuuma paled, and Quatre let out a whole hearted laugh.

Author's Note: As always, I'd love feedback...and constructive criticism...hence 'constructive' criticism...not flames, lol. Please check out my other fics as well. –shameless plug-

And here's the 5-star system for your convenience.

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:

1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!

2 stars – This story needs a face lift in the worst possible way…

3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.

4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!

5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
